C'est ma faute Tout est de ma faute!
by Nikui-1994
Summary: Voici une histoire qui raconte les vrai fausse raison de la haine de Tom Jedusor pour les Moldus. Qui a dit que LordVoldemort n'avait pas de coeur ? Mais ne vous attendez pas a avoir son point de vue, ni même a lire cette histoire de son temps. Non, cette histoire de passe pendant la troisième année de Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Albus m'avait donné rendez-vous au 12 square Grimmaurd de toute urgence. Je devais me transformer et griffer la porte d'entrée trois fois à treize heures pile. Quand l'heure fut arrivée, je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé et la porte s'ouvrit. Je pénétrai silencieusement dans la maison sombre, regarda les tableaux accrochés aux murs et reconnue la famille Black. Le couloir débouchait sur un salon où se trouvait plusieurs personnes. Albus et deux autres adultes ainsi que des jumeaux, étaient assis autour d'une table. Je rentrai à quatre pattes dans le salon, personne ne semblait me prêter attention jusqu'à ce que je saute sur la table et me dirige vers Albus. Se dernier me gratta derrière les oreilles pendant que tous les autres avaient sortis leurs baguettes et les pointaient vers moi. Mon pelage était noir comme le charbon sauf ma patte arrière gauche qui était entièrement blanche.

-Vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes. Laïka ne vous fera aucun mal. C'est elle que nous attendions, sourit Albus en me déposant sur une chaise à ses côtés.

-Comment un chat pourrait nous faire du mal ? demandèrent les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas sortie leurs baguettes.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un chat, dit un homme roux, sûrement leur père. C'est un animagus.

-En effet Arthur. Laissez-moi vous la présenter. Laïka ?

Je hochai ma tête poilu et reprit forme humaine. Pendant que je me retransformais les tableaux commencèrent à hurler jusqu'à ce que je leur lance un regard froid. Phineas Nigellus Black s'excusa platement en s'inclinant, ce qui accrut la curiosité des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Albus reprit la parole.

-Donc voici Laïka. Elle nous revient de l'île des amazones. Comme vous le savez, là-bas le temps ne fonctionne pas. C'est pourquoi Laïka n'a pas vieilli. Que ce soit physiquement comme psychiquement. Elle a la mentalité et le corps d'une femme de vingt-ans. Il est important que vous reteniez ça. Elle est aussi une ancienne élève de Poudlard... du temps de Voldemort. C'était une amie à lui.

Le silence qui suivit ce discourt m'irrita. Mis à part les jumeaux, tous les adultes me regardèrent comme si j'avais la gale. Seul Phineas parlait, ce qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

-Bonsoir à tous, dis-je. Oui, bonsoir Phineas, comment allez-vous ?

-Oh comme je suis heureux que vous vous souveniez de moi, Madame.

-Je peux difficilement oublier un homme qui à passer la plupart de son temps à me respecter...

-Vénérer. Je vous vénère Madame.

-C'est encore pire, dis-je froidement.

Phineas rougit, comme si je lui avais fait un compliment et se mit à rire comme un idiot. Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard complice. Puis un homme ressemblant beaucoup à un membre de la famille Black dont je me ne souvenait plus du nom se mit en colère. Il demandait comment on pouvait me faire confiance alors que j'avais été une des intimes de Voldemort.

-Peut-être parce que j'avais prévenu Albus de ce qui allait arriver mais qu'il ne ma pas écoutée ? demandais-je toujours aussi froidement. De plus, si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes tous encore vivant, je pense donc pouvoir affirmer que je ne représente aucun danger pour vous.

Tous se tournèrent vers Albus et ce dernier leur dit que c'était vrai mais que nous n'étions pas là pour parler de ses erreurs. Il les informa que j'étais aussi à Poudlard en même temps que James, Lili, Remus, Sirius et Severus. Mais que seul Severus me connaissait.

-Comme je le disais tout à l'heure Laïka était sur l'île des amazones et elle a donc appris à utiliser la magie sans baguette. Laïka est une sorcière extrêmement puissante, aussi puissante que moi même et je pensais lui confier la mission de veiller sur Fred et George Weasley.

Il y eut un long silence qui fut brisé par les jumeaux.

-Si Laïka est si puissante, il serait logique qu'elle protège Harry, dit l'un d'eux.

-Oui, nous on peut très bien se protéger tout seul, renchérit l'autre.

-Harry ne ferait jamais confiance à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas suffisamment et puis moi, je protège Harry, dit Albus. Bien sûr, ce que je viens de dire devra rester entre nous. Comme le fait que Laïka est humaine et non pas un chat. Seule Molly pourra être au courant. Laïka dormira dans votre chambre, dit-il aux jumeaux, sous forme humaine et restera sous forme de chat quand vous ne serez plus seul. Laïka peut communiquer avec vous par télépathie et peut utiliser un peu de magie même si elle est sous forme de chat. Est-ce que cela vous convient Arthur ?

Le dénommé Arthur fit oui de la tête vivement, me serra la main en me remerciant et en me souhaitant bon courage. Fred et George s'échangèrent des mots silencieux puis posèrent une question qui me fit rire.

-Elle est là pour nous protéger ou nous surveiller ?

-Je suis là pour que vous ne soyez pas tués, avais-je répondu amusée. Ce que vous faites en face de moi restera secret sauf si je juge que cela peut mettre votre vie en danger. Dans ce cas, seul Albus sera mit au courant.

Arthur fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, tandis que Fred et George s'empressèrent d'accepter ma venue dans leur vie. Albus insista sur le fait que personne ne devait savoir qui j'étais et que s'ils voulaient informer quelqu'un ils devaient me le dire pour que je puisse passer le message à Albus. Ils affirmèrent que c'est ce qu'ils feraient et je dus me retransformer en chat pour que la famille Weasley et moi puissions rentrer chez eux. Ce fut Fred qui me transporta et nous tourbillonnâmes dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée. Quand nous fûmes arrivés dans une cuisine, nous fûmes accueillit par une femme rousse, un peu enveloppée qui semblait avoir repris des couleurs rien qu'à la vue de ses deux fils.

-Alors que vous voulait Albus ? demanda leur mère.

-Viens Molly, allons faire un tour dans le jardin, je dois te parler. Les garçons, vous n'étiez pas avec moi à Grimmaurd. Vous étiez dans la petite ville d'à côté et vous avez trouvez ce chat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-Oui Papa, dit George.

-On va devoir lui trouver un joli nom, dit Fred en me grattant les oreilles.

-Oh, mais vous avez trouvé un chat, s'écrit une brune aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Oui, tu as vu comme elle est mignonne, dit George en me prenant des bras de Fred.

-Une vraie beauté de concours, dit Fred en me récupérant des bras de son frère.

Je me félicitais d'être sous forme de chat car, il était certain que mon teint aurait viré au rouge pivoine. J'avais tendance à être glaciale cependant recevoir des compliments venant de deux très beaux garçons comme eux avait de quoi faire fondre n'importe quel glacier.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demande un garçon roux plutôt sceptique.

-En fait nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, dit Fred.

-C'est elle qui nous a trouvé, dit George.

-Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous suivre.

-Alors on l'a prise avec nous.

-Maman ne vous permettra jamais la garder, dit une jeune fille rousse.

-Alors là, dit George.

-On est sûr du contraire, dit Fred.

Évidement puisque leur père expliquait la situation à leur mère. Elle ne refuserait rien qui vienne d'Albus et encore moins si c'était pour la protection de leurs fils.

-Où allez-vous ? demande la fille rousse.

-Dans notre chambre, s'écria George.

-Et interdiction de nous déranger.

Pas d'inquiétude, je vais ensorceler la porte pour pas qu'on nous entende et que pour personne ne rentre.

Les jumeaux sursautèrent légèrement et me regardèrent les yeux plein d'étoiles. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et se ruèrent dans leur chambre en riant. Ils s'assirent tout deux sur leur lit, moi entre eux. Je repris ma forme d'origine et ensorcela la pièce.

-C'est vrai que tu es aussi puissante qu'Albus ? demanda George.

-Je ne sais pas. Disons que notre manière de faire de la magie est différente.

-Pourquoi on a besoin d'un garde du corps ? Demande Fred.

-En fait, c'est mon idée, dis-je gênée. Il m'arrive d'avoir des prophéties. Dans la dernière, je vous ai vu tout les deux quitter Poudlard sur vos balais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je vous ai vu quitter l'école et que j'en ai parlé à Albus je me suis mise à avoir peur pour vous. Albus en avait tellement marre de me voir avoir peur qu'il m'a proposé de vous protéger.

Ils ne dirent rien mais je vis leurs visages rosir légèrement. Ils allaient dire quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte. Je me retransformai en chat pendant que George alla ouvrir. C'était leur mère. Elle entra, ferma la porte derrière elle et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle se présenta à moi comme étant Molly Weasley, la mère des jumeaux et elle me remercia du fond du cœur de prendre soin de ses deux enfants les plus turbulents. Je décidais de me transformer et lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Après tout c'est moi qui avais décidé de les protéger. Elle paru surprise mais pas plus que ça. Elle me prit dans ses bras puis me demanda de me retransformer. Je m'exécuta puis elle sortit mais avant ça elle se retourna et dit dans un clin d'œil:

-Vous avez un chat magnifique.

-Vous lui avez trouvé un nom ? demande la brune qui venait d'entrer.

-Non Hermione, dit George un peu exaspéré.

Ne t'inquiète pas George. On a toute la nuit pour parler.

-On peut vous aider ? demande la rousse.

-Bonne idée Ginny, dit Hermione. Que pensez-vous de Patte Blanche ?

Plutôt mourir!

George et Fred rirent et rejetèrent la proposition de leur amie.

-Pourquoi pas Noiraude ? Dit Ginny pensivement

-Non, dirent Fred et George.

-Pourquoi pas Laïka ? demanda Ron.

Tous le regardèrent comme s'il avait trois têtes.

-J'ai entendu ça quelque part, dit-il rouge comme une pivoine.

Mon nom est dans des livre de magie car mon ancêtre qui portait le même nom à inventé le tue-loup.

Les jumeaux sautèrent sur l'occasion pour ne pas changer mon nom.

-C'est super, s'écrit Fred. Tu en penses quoi George ?

-Ouais moi ça me va, et toi ? Ça te plaît ?

Je me levai sur mes pattes et allai leur faire des câlins chacun.

-On dirait que oui, dit Ginny.

-Fred, George... Vous rougissez... Vous ne seriez pas allergique ? demanda Hermione.

-Mais non! s'écrit Fred.

-Fred et moi avons des choses à faire, dit George en poussant les filles et leur frère dehors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les jumeaux me montrèrent plusieurs cartons d'où ils sortaient différents objets ou bonbons et m'expliquaient ce que c'était. Il y avait des pastilles de gerbe, des baguettes en réglisses et pleins d'autres choses merveilleuses. Ils avaient eu même l'idée de faire des feux d'artifices aux formes rigolotes ou qui poursuivaient les gens.

Je peu vous aider ? Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire mis à part à réfléchir.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une perte de temps ? demandèrent-ils.

Absolument pas. Je trouve ça génial. C'est de la belle magie. De la très belle magie.

Ils me sourirent mais ne dirent rien. Ils sortirent chacun un carnet et ils m'exposèrent leurs idées ainsi que leurs tests. Je les aidai jusqu'à ce que Madame Weasley nous demande de descendre. Le soir était déjà arrivé, ainsi que le temps de dîner, sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en aperçoivent.

-Vous pouvez emmenez... Heu...

-Laïka, elle s'appelle Laïka Maman, dit George.

\- Oui, emmenez Laïka en bas. Elle a une assiette qui l'attend. Je suis désolée ma chérie mais tu ne pourras pas manger avec nous. J'ai toujours refusé que Pattenrond mange à table avec nous alors c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas accepter que toi tu le fasses maintenant... Ou tu préfères que je te mette une assiette de coté que les garçons te monteront ?

Je vais descendre avec vous mais je mangerai dans la chambre de Fred et George, si vous le voulez bien. Je déteste manger à quatre pattes.

Elle me sourit et nous descendîmes avec elle. Je m'allongeai sur une armoire de cuisine. D'où j'étais j'avais une vue superbe sur toute la famille. Arthur n'était pas encore rentré et Molly semblait très pâle mais personne ne semblait s'en formaliser. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu son inquiétude. Ron fit remarquer à tout le monde que je ne lâchais pas les baskets des jumeaux et qu'il trouvait ça bizarre.

-C'est comme ça les chats, dit Hermione. Quand ils choisissent leur maître il ne les quitte plus. C'est à la vie à la mort.

-Oui mais Pattenrond n'est pas comme Laïka.

-Chaque animal est différent, dit sa mère.

Je décidais de sauter de mon perchoir pour remonter dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Ne remontez pas tout de suite, sinon on va trouver ça bizarre. Restez avec les autres et remontez que quand il sera l'heure d'aller vous coucher.

-Bravo, dit George. Tu as vexé Laïka!

-Maintenant elle s'en va.

Je ne pris pas les escaliers comme j'aurai dû pour monter dans la chambre de mes protégés mais vers la fenêtre près de l'entrée. La nuit était calme, tranquille et silencieuse. Trop même. Je grattais à la porte, qui s'ouvrit et sortit dans la nuit noir. Je fis le tour de la maison, prit des chemins proche de cette dernière, alla dans le jardin et monta dans les arbres. A première vue aucun Mangemort n'était présent dans le coin. Aucun danger. Toujours perchée dans mon arbre je regardais les étoiles en repensant à mes années à Poudlard. Un soir où Tom et moi nous nous étions échappés de nos dortoirs pour aller dans la tour d'astronomie. Nous voulions regarder les étoiles. Nous ne parlions pas, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Nous avions douze ans, nous étions en deuxième année. Tom était alors mon meilleur ami, nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et ce qui nous avait rapproché était notre manque affectif familial. Nous avions trouvé en l'autre la famille que nous n'avions pas. Il était alors impensable qu'il devienne le monstre qu'il était à présent. Il n'aimait déjà pas les moldus, mais ce n'était pas plus que du dédain à ce moment là. Perdue dans mes pensées je ne faisais plus attention à rien jusqu'à ce j'entendisse mon prénom. Toute la famille Weasley me cherchait. Je sautai de mon perchoir et couru vers la maison. Fred et George se trouvaient dans l'allée. Ils se jetèrent à genoux tous les deux et me prirent dans leur bras.

-Ne nous fais plus jamais peur comme ça, cria George.

-C'est bon on l'a trouvé Maman, hurla Fred.

Je suis désolée, mais je devais vérifier que vous étiez en sécurité. Qu'il n'y avait pas de Mangemort.

-Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, dit George au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Et comment ? C'est un chat, dit Ron exaspéré.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vue aussi... gaga de quelque chose, dit Ginny surprise.

-C'est parce qu'elle nous a choisie, nous, dit Fred.

\- Elle n'a pas choisie quelqu'un de riche, quelqu'un de célèbre. Non, elle nous a choisie nous, dit George.

Personne ne dit rien. Ils semblaient pensés de George et Fred avaient perdu la tête. Je me sentais heureuse. Je m'excuse et leur promet de prévenir la prochaine fois. Nous remontâmes dans leur chambre et je remarqua seulement qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul grand lit. J'allais dormir avec les deux garçons. Une assiette remplie de poulet avec des patates sauter m'attend sur l'un des bureaux. Je reprend forme humaine et dévore mon dîner. Je me retourne vers les jumeaux qui discutait à voix basse et leur demande s'il avait un pyjama à me prêter. Fred dit qu'il allait voir avec ça mère si elle avait pas quelque chose pour moi. Je me retrouve seule avec George qui sembla bien mal à l'aise maintenant. Je lui demande si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il prononce des mots incompréhensible puis il avoue que c'était la première fois qu'il dormirait avec une fille. Je lui sourie et lui affirme que je ne le mangerai pas. Il devient rouge comme une tomate et rigole, tendue. Je lui demande s'ils avaient irréfléchie avec qui je dormirais quand nous serions à Poudlard.

-Avec George, dit Fred en ouvrant la porte. Moi j'ai une petite amie. Si je dors avec toi tout en sortant avec elle, je vais culpabiliser.

-Je comprend, dis-je en prenant la chemise de nuit qu'il me tendait. Je suppose donc que tu va te mettre à une extrémité du lit, George au milieu et moi à l'autre bout.

Il me sourit en me disant que j'avais raison et il se glisse dans les draps. George me montre une porte en me l'indiquant comme étant la salle de bain. Je me change et rejoins les garçons dans leurs lit. Je tourne mon visage vers celui de George, se dernier garde obstinément ses yeux fermer bien que je sache qu'il ne dormait pas. Je sourie, limite et m'endort rapidement. Ma nuit fut plutôt calme, même si quelque mauvais rêves venait perfidement s'immiscer dans mon inconscient. Le lendemain je fus réveiller par les rayons du soleil et une étrange discutions entre frère.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

-Tu devrais te voir George. Tu es sur le point d'exploser tellement tu es rouge.

-Arrête de rire et aide moi à sortir du lit sans la réveiller. Si elle dort c'est qu'elle en a besoin.

-Tu t'écoutes parlé mon vieux ? dit Fred. Tu en pince pour elle!

-Comme si c'était pas aussi ton cas, dit George sans démentir pour autant.

-Moi je suis avec Angelina. Toi... Tu es célibataire.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, dit George triomphant.

-Pas plus que toi, ri son frère.

J'ouvre les yeux, grogne un peu parce que je voulais dormir encore et le silence ce fait instantanément. J'ouvre les yeux, Fred est debout, au pied du lit et George n'a pas bouger. Il est toujours à ma droite. Sauf que ma tête est sur son épaule et ma main sur son torse étonnamment musclé. Je me sent rougir violemment. Je me transforme immédiatement en chat et m'excuse platement au près de George. Fred ri sous cape. Je lui lance un regard froid et ouvre la porte grâce à la magie. Mais le problème c'est que Ginny se trouvait juste derrière. Le poing brandit, à quelque centimètre du bois.

-Comment c'est possible ? murmure-t-elle. Vous êtes à l'autre bout de la pièce, aucun de vous n'a de baguette...

-On a ensorceler la porte pour que Laïka puisse sortir quand elle veux, dit George calmement.

-Franchement, vous êtes trop bizarre. Je vous ai jamais vue autant au petit soins avec un animal.

Pendant que je laissais Ginny avec ses frères je descend à la cuisine. Je vois Madame Weasley dans la cuisine. A croire qu'elle ne quittais jamais cette pièce de la maison. J'incline ma tête pleine de fourrure et saute sur le plan de travail. Elle gratte mon pelage noir et me sert du jus de citrouille dans un bol. Je le lape goulûment pendant que j'entends les enfants de Molly descendre. Je saute par terre, me frotte aux jambes de mes maîtres et les prévient que j'allais me prélasser au soleil dans le jardin. Ils me firent un signent discret et je sort. Je m'allonge dans les herbes fraîche et attend que la chaleur des rayons UV me réchauffe. Je me met sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air et ronronne de plaisir. On pourrait me prendre pour un véritable chat en cet instant même. Soudains je sentis une présence malveillante. Je me relève immédiatement, tout les sens au a guet. Le vent venait de changer de direction et une odeur de fumer se faisait sentir. Puis aussi vite que c'est venue il n'y eu plus rien. Le calme est revenue. Fred et George passèrent devant moi. Je leur en boite le pas sans vraiment savoir où nous allions. Je ne leur demande pas, ça ne me regarde pas. Nous pénétrâmes dans une ville campagnarde moldus tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue déserte et isoler. Il se retourne vers moi et me demande de me retransformer.

-On est là pour t'acheter des affaires, dit George. Maman nous a donnée tes économies.

Je me retransforme et les remercie. Ils me dirent que c'étaient normal et nous passâmes toute nôtre mâtiner à faire du shopping. Eux m'emmènent dans les magasins et moi je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'aucun moldus ne me touche. Ce que remarque George. Mais il ne dit rien. Nous rentrâmes dans la bonne humeur, quand nous furent sur d'être seul je redeviens un animal et une fois à la maison George me prend à part, pendant que Fred et Ron parle Quiditch.

-Pourquoi as-tu éviter de toucher les moldus ? dit-il après avoir hésiter légèrement.

J'ai peur d'eux.

Il me demande pourquoi mais je décide de ne pas lui répondre. Il n'avait pas à savoir. Il ne devait pas savoir. Jamais. La dernière fois que je l'ai dit un quelqu'un, cette personne est devenue le plus grand mage noir que le monde des sorcier est connue. Il allait insister mais Fred l'appel pour faire une partie de Quiditch dans le jardin. Je profite de son intervention pour aller dans leur chambre. Je reprend ma forme original puis me penche sur leur carnet d'idée pour leur farce et attrape. Je corrige, donne des explications tout en jetant frénétiquement des coup d'œil discret dehors. Fred était avec Ron et George avec Ginny. Hermione semblait être l'arbitre. Le soir commençais à tomber quand ils arrêtèrent. George et Ginny avait gagner de deux cent point et Fred avait l'air un peu vexé mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Molly m'avait monter un assiette dans la chambre. Les garçon montèrent des qu'ils eurent fini de manger et je leur fit part de mes recherche et idées. Tout les jours se ressemblaient. Aucun accident n'était arriver, enfin aucun lié au mage noir. Le fameux Harry Potter était arriver quelque semaine avant la rentré des classes. Personne ne semblais s'être aperçu de ma véritable identité. Je passais pour un chat très affectueux, rien de plus. Cependant la veille de la rentré il y eu un problème que je n'avait pas prévue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 6

Moi aussi j'avais eu des amis avec qui je chahutais en allant à Poudlard. Au début du trajet j'étais toujours avec des copines de chambre et ensuite on était rejoint pas Tom et Phineas. C'était un étrange garçon qui me regardait toujours à la dérober. Ils lançaient toute sorte de sort qu'ils avaient appris pendant les vacances. Tom me montrait toujours de très beau sort, ce qui m'enchantait à chaque fois, laissant derrière moi les deux mois de vacances chaotique que je venais de passer. Je fus sortie de mes pensés pas la voix d'Angelina.

-Elle est où, que je l'écrase pas de nouveau ?

-Tiens c'est vrai, sa fais un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue, dit Fred.

-Laïka est retourner dans sa cage, dit George un peu froidement. Depuis qu'Angelina la balancer contre la banquette.

Personne ne dit rien. Moi non plus puis je sent qu'on me soulève. George me gratte le dos à travers les troues de la cage puis nous prenions une calèche tirer par des sombrales. Évidement personne dans cette calèche ne le sais. Il faut avoir vue la mort pour voir cet animal magique. Je reste calme tout le long du voyage. Ne parle à personne. Ne bouge pas. Les garçons me laisse avec leurs valises et vont dans la grande salle. Albus apparaît une fois que tout le monde est entré.

-Les premières années ne vont pas tardé. On va manger ?

Albus ouvre ma cage mais je ne reprend pas forme humaine et ne parle pas. Nous rentrâmes dans la grande salle par la porte réserver aux professeurs. Il me fait une petite place près de lui à table. Les nouveaux sont distribués dans leurs maisons et une femme du Ministère ce présenta. Plus elle parlai, plus un mauvais sentiment se frayait un chemin en moi. Nous commençâmes a manger, eux assis et moi à quatre pattes. Albus me dit qu'a partir de demain je prendrai mes repas dans la cuisine avec les elfes de maisons. Je hoche la tête mais ne répond pas. Il ne dit rien même si un vague éclaire d'inquiétude passe dans ses yeux bleue. Le repas prend fin quand soudains Fred et George interpelle Albus.

-Professeur Dumbledore, appel Fred. Nous voudrions savoir si nous pouvions mettre au courant Dean Thomas. Comme nous partageons toujours notre dortoir avec lui...

-Je n'y vois pas de problème, dit Albus. Qu'en dis-tu Laïka ?

Il me fait un clin d'œil au quel je répond par un "oui" télépathique. Albus nous apprend qu'il y avait une pièce du dortoir qui contenait que trois lit et que celui qui avait des rideaux violet était ensorceler. Ils ne peuvent s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur. Les frères Weasley le remercièrent. George me prend avec lui et je me laisse porter docilement. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune. De nombreuse personne avance vers nous et je vois Angelina se frayer un chemin tant bien que mal par ici. Je décent des bras de George et décide de monté directement dans le dortoir. Je trouve facilement la pièce et suis suivie rapidement par les garçons. Malheureusement par Angelina aussi. Une vrai sangsue cette fille. George me dévisage et je voie qu'il veut me poser une question mais je n'arrive pas à deviner la qu'elle. La dinde d'Angelina parle pendant des heures de choses et d'autres. Personne ne semblais l'écouter, pas même Fred. D'ailleurs se dernier lui dit gentiment que si elle n'allait retrouver ses copines, ces dernières finiraient par lui en vouloir. Angelina minaude encore un peu puis part en lançant des baisers dans les airs.

-J'ai cru qu'elle ne s'en irai jamais, soupir Dean.

-Angelina est sympas mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est pipelette, dit Fred.

-Ouais, sympas avec tout le monde sauf les animaux, dit George.

-Tu es fâché après elle à cause de Laïka ? dit Fred surpris. Elle a rien fait de mal pourtant...

Je perds le contrôle et m'énerve, la peau du dos de Fred se tend, comme saisie par une main invisible et il traverse la chambre avant d'atterrir violemment sur un lit.

-Alors c'était comment ? dit-je en reprenant forme humaine. Je ne vais pas t'écraser la colonne vertébrale pour te dispensé de la douleur que j'ai ressentit quand elle ma écraser la queue.

Fred allait dire quelque chose mais le cri de Dean détourna son attention. Je fais un geste de la main vers lui et sa bouche s'efface.

-C'est d'elle que nous voulions te parler. Je suis désoler Laïka, dit Fred.

Je secoue la tête pour signifier que c'était rien.

-Laïka est une sorte de garde du corps personnelle, dit George. Dumbledore dit qu'elle est aussi puissante que lui.

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux et lève la main pour parler. Je sourie assez amuser et dissipe le sortilège de silence que je lui avait administré. Il demande pourquoi les jumeaux avaient besoin de protection, s'ils étaient en danger.

-Non, mais je m'inquiétais pour eux... Pour des raisons personnelles.

Fred défait ses valise en même temps que Dean mais George hésite un instant. Puis me demande s'il ne vaut mieux pas que je range mes vêtements avant les siens. Je hausse les épaules et les ranges donc avant les siennes. Nous allions nous coucher quand soudains Dean demanda où j'allais dormir. George lui répond puis Dean dit que c'était pas juste. Maintenant que lui aussi était dans la confidence lui aussi voulait dormir avec moi. George rougie un peu, sert le poing mais ne semble pas savoir quoi dire. J'allais répondre que je ne dormirai avec personne d'autre que George quand Fred pris la parole.

-Pas touches à Laïka mon vieux. Sinon tu auras à faire à moi, dit-il. Enfin si elle ou George ne s'occupent pas de toi avant...

Je sourie et ferme les rideaux. Je regarde George en lui souriant et lui dit que nous pouvions parler librement car j'avais insonoriser le lit. Il semble gêner puis se lance.

-Voilà. Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais l'air si triste tout à l'heure.

-Et bien en faite j'ai été blesser par le regard froid de Fred. C'est vrai sa va faire trois décennie que je suis seule, sans amis ni familles. Même si le temps n'a pas d'emprise physique, ni psychologique sur l'île des amazones, il passe quand même. J'ai réappris pendant ses presque deux mois se que c'était d'être aimer, dorloter, heureuse et être entre amis. Alors quand Fred ma regarder comme sa je me suis sentis rejeter et puis je me suis souvenue que je n'étais pas vôtre amis mais votre bouclier. J'ai oublier que je n'étais pas là pour être aimer, cajoler et avoir des amis mais pour vous protéger.

-Tu es amoureuse de Fred ? Demande-t-il.

-Non, dis-je en lui souriant. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Fred.

Mais de toi, pensais-je. Évidement je ne le lui dit pas.

-Tu peux considérer Fred comme un ami et moi aussi, dit George en me prenant dans ses bras.

Mon cœur se sert. Ma poitrine me fais mal. Un ami ? Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois mon ami! C'est ce que mon âmes me cri mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le lui dire. Je le sert contre moi, pose mes lèvres contre sa joue, pose ma tête contre son torse et m'endort.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 7

Je fus réveiller par Fred qui me secouait doucement le bras. Ce dernier était déjà doucher et habiller. Il me montra la douche et me dit que je pouvais y aller. George était entrain de discuter avec Dean de leur vacance. Je prend une robe noir, des sous-vêtement et fonce dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavée et habiller j'ouvre la porte. George et Dean était déjà partie, seul Fred m'attendais. Il se tortillai les mains, visiblement mal à l'aise. J'allais me retransformer en chat quand il se mit à parler.

-Je suis vraiment désoler pour hier, me dit-il d'un trait. J'ai mal réagis.

Je lui dit la même chose qu'à George hier soir et Fred me répond la même chose que son frère. Je souri et me dit que ces deux garçon était vraiment de bonne personne. Je me transforme en chat et suis Fred dans les escalier pour rejoindre la salle commune. George, Dean et Angelina nous attendais.

Je vais faire des effort avec Angelina, je te le promet.

Fred me prend dans ces bras me papouille et me repose par terre. Je saute sur les genoux de George et cogne ma tête contre son menton pour lui faire un câlin. George rougie légèrement puis me prend dans ces bras et nous emmené dans le réfectoire. Je saute et part dans les cuisines. Je préviens mes protégés que je vais manger. Je prend mon petit déjeuner à toute vitesse et pars rejoindre les garçons. Je leur demande quel cours ils avaient et ils me dirent, d'une façon détourner, qu'ils avaient deux heures de potion. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les cachot et attendîmes l'arriver du professeur. Lorsque je vis Severus arriver pour donner un cours j'en resta bouche bée. Je ne bougeai plus. Il laissait tout les élèves entré puis remarque ma présence. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et du bout des lèvres prononce mon nom. Laïka.

Oui Sev' c'est moi.

Il me saisi et me pose sur son bureau. Il donne les consignes de son cours et me regarde, attendant des explications. Je lui explique ce qui m'étais arriver et pourquoi j'étais là. Les deux heures passèrent à une allure folle. A la fin du cour George et Fred attendirent que tout les élèves sortent pour nous rejoindre.

-Excusez nous professeur Rogue mais nous aimerions récupérer notre chat...

Je vais les suivre Sev', ne t'inquiète pas nous discuterons se soir, dans tes appartement. Comme ça tu me raconteras aussi se qu'il t'ai arriver.

Je saute à terre, me frotte contre ses jambe et sort de salle de cours suivie de près par mes amis. Le cours d'après était défense contre les forces du mal. Je me faufile discrètement dans la salle et me pose sur les genoux de George, je suis le cours et suis hébété de constaté qu'il n'utiliserai pas la magie. Plus l'heure passai et plus je trouvais cette femme foncièrement mauvaise. Pourtant elle n'avais aucun comportement étrange, sans conter l'absence de magie dans se cours où normalement elle devais être constante. Lorsque le cours fut fini se fus l'heure de déjeuner. Je ne me rend pas dans les cuisines comme j'aurai dut mais dans le bureau d'Albus. Ce dernier fut surpris mais heureux de ma visite. Je lui raconte ma mâtiner, ma rencontre avec Severus mais surtout les conditions de classes avec le professeur Dolorès Ombrage. Il me dit que malheureusement il ne peu rien faire car c'est le Ministère qui en avait décider ainsi. Je déjeune avec lui et lorsque j'allai manger le dessert Albus se lève d'un bon et m'ordonne de me retransformer en chat. Je m'exécute et vois Dolorès Ombrage entré dans le bureau sans permission.

-Albus j'aimerai que nous parlions de... Oh mais que fais ce chat ici ? Il était déjà présent dans ma classe se matin, sur les genoux d'un de met élève. Je sais que les chats font ce qu'ils veulent ici mais je ne pense pas que leurs places soit dans une salle de classe.

-Bonjour Dolorès. Je ne peu malheureusement rien y faire. Je ne communique pas avec les animaux, souri Albus.

Je profite du sentiment d'amertume du professeur pour sortir de la pièce et rejoins les jumeaux. Ils me demandèrent où j'étais et je les informes que j'étais partie voir Dumbledore. Pour lui expliquer mes résistances envers le professeur Ombrage et que cette dernière semblais avoir un problème quant au faite que j'étais sur les genoux de George pendant sa classe. Les jumeaux riaient, ce qui inquiéta Angelina. Cette dernière leur demande l'origine du fou rire et les jumeaux inventaire quelque chose. L'après-midi fut tout aussi tranquille que le matin. Le professeur McGonagall fut très attentionnée à mon égare. Elle m'avait sortie un coussin pour que je puisse m'allonger et avait fait cours sur les chats plutôt que sur la métamorphose.

-Les chats sont des animaux extrêmement intelligents et vaillants. Ils sont aussi dotés d'une loyauté sans borne et d'un instinct incomparable. Nous pouvons aussi les classer dans deux catégories. Les solitaires et les protecteurs. Les solitaires vaque comme bon leur semble et ne sont pas coller à leur propriétaires alors que les protecteur, suivent leur maître tout le temps. Peu importe les endroits, ils ne sont pas loin. Comme c'est le cas ici avec le chat des Messieurs Weasley.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 8

Angelina prenait des notes pendant que les autres écoutaient distraitement ou attentivement comme se fut le cas de Dean, George et Fred. Lorsque le cours fut terminer le professeur McGonagall me caressa la tête et me dit de faire attention à moi. C'est ainsi que je compris qu'elle savait ce que j'étais à défaut de savoir qui j'étais. Le cours suivant fut d'un ennuis mortel, l'histoire de la magie. Puis vient la divination, c'était un cours que je redoutais et qui m'ennuyais profondément. Je la redoutais car le professeur Trailonay avais le don de double vue, ce qui veux dire qu'elle peut avoir, comme moi, un morceau du future ou du passé. Et si je voulais rester inconnue je me devais de ne pas être percer à jour. Aussi je ne rentra pas dans la salle mais attendis dehors, prés de la porte. Je m'étais endormie et je me réveilla dans le dortoirs. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis Dean au dessus de ma tête. Je sursaute, toute griffe dehors et les poiles redresser.

-Du calme, j'allais juste te réveiller pour te dire qu'il était l'heure de dîner.

J'inclinai la tête pour le remercier et saute du lit. Nous descendîmes rejoindre les garçons qui fusillèrent du regard Dean. Je fis semblant de pas comprendre mais fut heureuse de voir George jaloux. Nous descendîmes au réfectoire, moi je mangea dans la cuisine. J'allais rejoindre les jumeaux dans le couloir des Gryffondor quand je fus soulever de terre. J'allais miauler de mécontentement quand je vis que j'étais entre les mains de Severus. Il me souri et demande à un première année d'aller chercher Fred et George. Quelque minutes plus tard les jumeaux étaient devant nous.

-Je tenais à vous signaler que vous aviez oublier vos livres de potion dans ma classe, dit Rogue en leur tendant leurs livres. Ils seraient dommages que nous commencions l'année avec vingt points en mois pour Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir rendu vos devoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. George tend les bras vers moi mais Severus fait un pas un arrière.

-Je vous empreinte cette boule de poile pour la nuit messieurs. Bonne soirée.

Nous vous inquiétez pas, nous allons juste nous remémorer quelque vieux souvenir, je rentrerai tard donc ne m'attendez pas. George laisse les rideaux ouvert que je puisse m'y glisser quand je reviendrai. Bonne soirée.

Ils restèrent là, planter dans le couloir à me regarder la bouche entre ouverte. Quand nous fûmes dans les couloirs des Serpentard tout les élèves saluèrent mon amis respectueusement. Seul un fut assez courageux pour s'avancer vers nous et parler ouvertement avec Severus.

-Bonsoir professeur, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites avec le chats des Weasley ?

-Je ne pense pas que mes affaires vous regarde Drago. Aller directement dans votre dortoirs. Je ne tiens pas à vous mettre une retenue.

Il dépasse le garçon blond qui était choquer. Nous rentrâmes dans ses appartement priver et je repris forme humaine. Je m'approche vivement de lui et lui empoigne l'avant bras gauche. Je soulève sa manche et lui demande des explications. Il me dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'en parler, qu'Albus lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Mais qu'en gros je n'avais rien a craindre de lui. Il me raconte sa vie, comment il est devenu professeur à Poudlard, quand il a retrouver Lili et James massacré avec pour seul survivant Harry. Il se confit même sur ces sentiment ambiguë pour le jeune garçon.

-J'éprouve une profonde haine pour ce garçon qui ressemble bien trop à James mais des que je vois ses yeux, j'y voie sa mère et je me souviens alors pourquoi j'ai promis de le protéger.

Je lui demande s'il est toujours amoureux de Lili. Il sourit mais ne répond pas. Il se lève, met la radio, une chanson retentis et nous restâmes comme ça à écouter de la musique. Lorsque le carillon se mis à sonner minuit nous sortîmes de notre torpeur, nous avions passer deux heures à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Je commence a ressentir la fatigue de ma journée et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Il ne me répond pas. Ce contentent de me regarder partir. Je sort de la pièce sous forme féline et regagne le dortoir des garçons en silence. Tout le monde dormait sauf George qui avait les yeux grand ouvert, regardant le plafond. Je m'allonge a côté de lui et lui conseille de dormir. Il ne me répond pas gardant toujours en l'air. Je sent que quelque chose le tracasse mais j'ai peur de le lui demander. Je continue a l'observer.

-Tu ne reprend pas ta forme humaine ? Demande t-il d'une drôle de voix.

Je ne répond pas et me transforme en jeune fille. Il tourne la tête me regarde droit les yeux et me souris. Cependant juste avant se sourire sincère je pus observer de l'amertume. Je répond a son sourire et m'endors dans ces bras. Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière. La journée je les suivaient, le soir j'allais voir Rogue et minuit sonné j'allais rejoindre George, qui m'attendait. Le week-end enfin venue ils me conduisent à leur cachette ultime, la cabane hurlante. Je fus surprise qu'ils la connaissent mais ne dit rien. Là-bas je pouvais garder ma forme humaine ce qui me faisait un bien fou. Nous travaillions sur leurs produits de farce et attrape et en un week-end nous créons les chocolats a la gerbe. Parfait pour tomber malade quelque heure et loupé les cours. Ça se vendait comme des petits pains. J'étais fier de mes protéger ce qui semblais les émouvoir. George était de plus en plus distant avec moi. Il ne me parlait que si je le faisait ou le soir quand je rentrait de chez Severus, me demandant si tout c'était bien passé mais un soir de Novembre il fut plus loquasse.

-Pourquoi tu pars tout les soir le voir ? Me demandai-t-il d'une drôle de voix.

-Par ce que c'est mon ami, lui dis-je.

-Mais nous aussi on est tes amis !

-Et je passe toute ma journée avec vous, lui souris-je.

-Pour nous protégez, s'injure-t-il. Uniquement pour ça.

-Mais…

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Rogue est cruel, il déteste les Gryffondor et le reste du monde ! Cet homme est mauvais !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 9

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Rogue est cruel, il déteste les Gryffondor et le reste du monde ! Cet homme est mauvais !

-Il est juste incompris… c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très sympa avec vous mais il a eu beaucoup de coup dure étant jeune… je sais que c'est pas une raison et croix moi je lui est fait plus d'une fois la leçon ! Cependant on ne peu pas changer quelqu'un qui refuse de changer.

-Alors pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec lui? s'énerve-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai une dette envers lui.

George paraît surpris, il tourne la tête vers moi et me voix au bords des larmes. Il jure et me prend dans ces bras. Il ma caresse le dos en s'excusant pendant que je pleure contre son torse. Nous nous endormîmes tard cet nuit là et la nuit d'après une autre dispute se déclara mais cette fois ce fut contre Rogue.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'as rejoins ! Tu sais ce qu'il faisait et tu es quand même aller le voir pour être dans ces petits papiers.

-Oui mais après j'ai changer d'avis et aider l'Ordre…

-Tu changes d'avis comme de chemise ! Comment peut-on te faire confiance ?

-Et toi tu disparais du jour au lendemain comment peut-on…

je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et le gifle de toute mes forces. Comment osait-il me dire ça ? Si j'ai tout quitter c'est justement pour que eux, pour que lui, reste en vie et ne se retourne pas vers Voldemort. Je lui hure que c'est un idiot et que j'ai perdu beaucoup trop de temps avec lui. Je coure aussi vite que mes quatre pattes me le permette jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et regarde le ciel. Je me laisse aller et hurle -miaule- aussi fort que possible pour que ma peine, ma colère et ma culpabilité s'envole. Soudain les jumeaux apparurent et me prirent dans les bras pendant que je me retransformais.

-C'est ma faute si Severus est devenu un monstre, pleurais-je. Si je n'étais pas partit il ne serai pas devenu…

-Si tu n'étais pas partie tu ne nous aurais certainement pas rencontrer, dit George la gorge serrer.

-Si je n'avais pas exister vous seriez touts en sécurité à l'heure qu'il est. C'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute !

Je répète cet phrase un nombre incalculable de fois en me berçant d'avant en arrière. Les bras serrer autour de mes genoux, le regard dans le vague. Fred s'en va chercher Albus et moi je continue mon manège, répétant la même litanie. C'est ma faute tout est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas exister... Une main se posa sur moi, me faisant sursauter. Je regarde les yeux bleu claire du professeur, apeurer et lui répète indéfiniment ce que je disait depuis une heure. Le directeur demande à mes amis ce qui c'était passé et ils leurs dirent ce qu'ils savaient. Dumbledore fronce les sourcilles et demande aux Weasley de m'amener à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh parait surprise de me voir puis se ressaisie et me met dans une pièce appart. Une pièce où ne se trouve qu'un lit et une table de nuit. Pas de fenêtre, pas de chaise, pas de tableau. Je reste cinq jour entier dans cette sale. Deux en refusant de manger et en continuant à me fustiger et les trois autre dans un silence de mort en ne buvant que de la soupe. Fred et George me rendait tout les jours visites. Le sixième se fut Severus qui vient à mon chevet. Je lui ordonne de partir en lui balançant tout ce qui me passait par la main jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. Je lui avait égratigner le joue mais je m'en moquais. Je devenais folle. La folie me guettait. Ça arrivais parfois quand on sortait de l'île des amazone mais c'était rare. Il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi. Je sort de la pièce fonce vers Madame Pomfresh qui me regarde surprise et inquiète. Je la prend part les bras, la secoue dans tout les sens et lui dit que je deviens folle.

-Chut ! Retournez vite dans votre chambre, si jamais quelqu'un vous voie on va avoir de sérieux problème.

Je ne me le fait pas répéter et tel une enfant puni je vais bouder dans ma chambre. Albus ne tarde pas à me rendre visite et me regarde gravement.

-Laïka. Tu es en effet entrain de devenir folle mais pas à cause de l'île mais parce que tu n'arrête pas de te transformer en animagus. Tu sais que ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne voudrait l'admettre…

-Alors je vais faire quoi ? Dis-je tristement.

-Tu vas devoir arrêter, définitivement, de te changer en chat. Je sais que c'est dure mais tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux pas finir à Saint-Mangouste.

Je le regarde gravement. Qu'allait devenir Fred et George ? Il devine ma question et me fait un sourire gentil.

-Nous allons dire que le chat des Messieurs Weasley est partie se promener en forêt et qu'il n'ai pas revenu. Et nous allons recevoir une nouvelle de septième année, me sourit-t-il. Elle vient de beau-bâton et à décider de finir ces études ici, à Poudlard. Elle s'appelle Kara Leroy.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je lui saute dans les bras. Il me sert brièvement contre lui et me fait transplâner en dehors du château, à Près au lard. Il me dit de remonter à l'école et de demander au élève de me conduire à son bureau. Il fait apparaître une valise et me souhaite bonne chance avant de partir. Je le remercie et fait ce qu'il ma dit. Je regarde autour de moi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine me hèle. Je me retourne et suis heureuse de voir Angelina. Enfin non, pas Angelina mais les deux roux derrière elle qui me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 10

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Kara Leroy. J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin ? Demandais-je à la fille.

Ils allaient répondre quand le professeur McGonagall accourut vers nous.

-Ah messieurs Weasley vous voilà enfin ! J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre chat est entré dans la forêt interdite. Il y a de ça six jours et nous ne l'avons pas encore revue.

Les jumeaux firent semblant d'être accablé puis le professeur me regarde.

-Vous devez être Miss Leroy ? Je vous souhaite la bienvenu à Poudlard, je suis certaine que ces Messieurs, dit-elle en regardant Fred et George, se feront un plaisir de vous emmener jusqu'au professeur Dumbledore. Quand à vous Miss je doit vous parler de vos B.U.S.E.

Nous nous éloignons d'elles et partirent en direction du bureau du directeur. Quand nous fûmes seul dans les couloir je fut noyer sous les questions. Je leur dit qu'Albus leurs expliquerai et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il n'oublia aucun détail, comme celui ou je devenait complètement taré. Évidement il ne la pas dit comme ça. George me sourit de toute ces dents, sourire que je lui renvoie et Fred demande si j'allais toujours dormir avec eux.

-Il est évident que non, rie Albus. Je ne peux décemment pas autoriser qu'une fille partage le dortoir de trois garçon. Un chat oui, pourquoi pas, mais pas une jeune femme.

Il nous fait un clin d'œil et je pris pour ne pas me retrouver dans la chambre d'Angelina mais ce que nous dit Albus m'enchante, vue qu'il n'y a plus de place dans le dortoir des filles j'occuperai un appartement particulier au septième étage, prés de ceux des préfets. Je suis autoriser à utiliser leur salle de bain et peu inviter qui je veux cher moi jusqu'au couvre feu. Je le remercie et les garçons m'accompagne jusqu'à met appartement. George me propose de me ramener mes affaire mais je lui dit qu'Albus me les avait déjà prise.

-Fait attention, tu vas devoir l'appeler Dumbledore maintenant, rie Fred.

Je rie avec lui suivie par George et nous passâmes tout notre dimanche ensemble à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Puis vient leur du dîner. Angelina nous tombe dessus comme un rapace, embrasse goulûment Fred en me lançant une regard de défit. Je réprime un sourire et détourne le regard pour aller m'asseoir avec George à la table des Gryffondor cependant je fus tirer en arrière par le col par un professeur et manque de tomber. Je regarde qui me tenait et je fus surprise de voir un regard froid tomber sur moi. C'était Ombrage. Elle me fait un sourire glacial et me pousse jusqu'à l'estrade devant le regard ahurie de toute l'assembler.

-Bonsoir à tous, dit-elle. Je vous présente une nouvelle élève qui nous viens tout fraîchement de beau-bâton. Miss Leroy veuillez-vous asseoir sur ce tabouret pour que nous puissions vous attribuer votre maison.

Je lui sourie et obéie. Le Choixpeau est poser sur ma tête et je fait mine d'être surprise quand il se mit a parler.

-Hum… intéressent. Forte, déterminer et loyal. Aucun de doute possible. Gryffondor !

On m'applaudit et je file à la place dont j'ai été arracher. Quelle peste cet femme. George pose sa main discrètement sur ma cuisse et fait des va et viens avec son pouce pour me calmer. Je me sent devenir rouge pivoine, me racle la gorge et commence à manger tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. Ma rougeur n'a pas échapper à Fred qui me lance un regard lourd de sous entendu. Je rougie de plus belle.

-Comment trouves-tu notre école ? Me Demande-t-il.

-Très belle, dis-je joyeusement. J'aime beaucoup la pierre.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est très belle, n'est-ce pas George ? Répond Fred dans un sourire espiègle.

George s'étrangle en avalant de travers et tousse tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à son frère. Je me retiens de rire et vois son visage se colorer de rouge. Il hoche la tête et me demande de lui donner du pain. Je le fais tout en évitant son regard. Fred n'arrête pas de faire des allusions plus que douteuse jusqu'au moment où je lui décoche un coup de pied. Il fallait qu'il arrête sinon nous allions nous faire repérer.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demande enfin Angelina.

-Oui ! s'écrit Fred.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 11

George et moi le regardâmes comme si il était devenue fou.

-Nous l'avons vue lors de la coupe de feu, on c'est lier d'amitié avec elle. Enfin surtout… Aïe.

Cette fois ce fut George qui avait frapper son frère. Il était cramoisie ce qui me fait sourire. Je lance un regard froid à Fred puis me tourne vers une Angelina surprise.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas pus rester tout le long du tournois, juste quelque semaine. Mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture, improvisais-je. J'ai donc dut rester à leur chevet. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis venu à Poudlard.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant ?

-Parce que c'est long de programmer un enterrement, dis-je sèchement.

Elle s'excuse platement et me dit que si j'avais besoin de parler ça porte était ouverte. Je la remercie et me tait tout le reste du dîner. Fred ne m'embête plus et George me lance des regard inquiet de tant à autre. Je l'ignore et ne touche plus à la nourriture. Nous sommes autoriser à quitter la grande salle mais avant ça Dumbeldor avait une annonce à faire.

-Bonsoir, je voulais dire aux sixième et septième année que le bal de noël aura lieu dans une semaine, dimanche 22. Voilà, bonne soirée.

Il nous sourie chaleureusement et tous les élèves partirent dans leur dortoir, sauf George et Fred qui viennent avec moi. Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé et regardâmes le feu. Je demande à Fred pourquoi il avait fait un tel cirque au dîner et il se contente de sourire à son jumeaux. Ce dernier parait agacer mais se contente de l'ignorer.

-Bon vous faîtes quoi pour les fêtes de Noël ? Demandais-je. Vous rentez au terrier ?

-Ouais, on va profiter d'être en vacances pour trouver une boutique pour monter notre affaire, dit Fred fièrement.

-Ouais ça tu l'as dit Freddie. On aimerait trouver ça sur le chemin de traverse.

-Hum, c'est un beau projet, dis-je pensive. Je vais devoir changer d'apparence pour vous suivre sans attiré l'attention. Comme vous l'a dit Al… Dumbledore, je ne peux plus me transformer en chat.

-On préviendra Maman, de ce qu'il se passe et tu viendra a la maison entant qu'ami, comme Hermione et Harry, dirent-il en haussant les épaules.

Je leur sourie et change de sujets en leur parlant d'une petite boutique de bonbon que je connaissais. Elle s'appelait « citron-aile». Elle était aussi vielle et belle que la boutique d'Olivender. Je voyait les jumeaux boire mes paroles au fur et à mesure que je leur parlait de mon passé, de mes expériences de petite fille et des gadgets dernier crie de l'époque.

-Oh je me souviens quand il on commencer à vendre des oiseaux-heures. Rien n'était au point, il chantait tout le temps, oubliait l'heure et il ronflait. Ils ont mit cinq ans avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient incapable de réussir leur idée, dis-je en pleurant de rire.

Soudain le tableau de de l'appartement rappel aux garçon que le couvre feu était dans dix minutes et qu'ils avaient intérêt à ce dépêcher. Ils me firent chacun un baiser sur la joue, en même temps et coururent dans les couloirs. Je sourie comme une idiote et part me coucher. La semaine passe vite, les profs sont gentils (à une exception près) et les amis des Weasley sont des perles. Je me suis même devenu amie avec Angelina, c'est pour dire. J'ai fais la connaissance de Ron, Hermione et Harry, enfin officiellement. Ce dernier se prit d'un grand intérêt pour moi quand il ma surprise en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore pendant la qu'elle je l'appelai Albus. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans qu'un de ces amis ne me suivent et je sais même qu'il a demander des renseignement sur moi à Fred et George. Ces dernier lui racontèrent la version arrangé, mes parents mort et tout le reste. Pendant cette semaine je fut aborder par de véritables inconnue, très souvent des garçons, et de n'importe quelle maison pour que je les accompagnes au bal. Même des Serpentard. Je ne savais pas quoi dire car la plus part était si sur d'eux même qu'il m'énervais. Je déteste les hommes vantards et trop sur d'eux même. Alors j'ai décliner toute les demandes que j'ai reçu, ce qui ma valut le surnom «Kara la froide » ou bien «Kara la pimbêche ». Fred à évidement demander à Angelina de l'accompagner et George n'a pas de cavalière. J'ai attendu toute la semaine qu'il me propose de venir au bal avec lui, nous sommes vendredi soir et j'attends toujours. Je soupire et trois paire de yeux se pose sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Kara? Demande Angelina.

-Et bien on est vendredi, après demain c'est le bal et je n'ai toujours pas de cavalier alors soit j'y vais seule, soit je n'y vais pas et honnêtement je n'ai pas envie que tout ces gros lourds viennent me dire « tu vois tu aurais du venir avec moi ! ».

-Oh tu te souviens de la demande de Malfoy ? S'écrit-elle.

-Drago Malfoy ? S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

-Comment oublier, « toi et moi on fera des ravages au bal de Noël ! », l'imitais-je.

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi déjà ? Ah oui. « N'y compte pas blondinet ! », rit-elle.

Fred hurle de rire pendant que George reste silencieux. Angelina et moi continuâmes de faire nos devoir pendant que j'entends Fred parler a son frère.

-Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas ? Elle n'attend que toi, dit-il le plus bas possible.

-Et si je prend une veste ? Dit George entre ces dents. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferai avec moi ?

-Dans un premier temps danser, dit Fred très sérieux.

Je me retiens de rire et me tourne vers eux. Je regarde George dans les yeux, lui sourie et lui demande s'il a une cavalière. Il me regarde avec des yeux rond, deviens rouge puis blanc et me demande si je fais ça parce que je suis son dernier choix. J'en reste abasourdie. Mon dernier choix ? Je fronce les sourcilles et lui demande d'oublier. Je me replonge dans mes devoir sous le regard désolé d'Angie. Angie c'est le surnom d'Angelina, en faite elle est vraiment gentille cette fille, elle à peur des chats car elle à été traumatiser étant petite, mais c'est une bonne personne. Je voie son regard s'illuminer et elle me griffonne une note.

Ce soir, pyjama partie chez toi, je vais demander L'autorisation préfet. C'est Hermione ! Elle dira sûrement oui.

Je lui sourie et lui fait un hochement de tête. J'ignore superbement George toute la soirée, pas un mot, pas un regard et pas une réponse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 12

Ce soir, George Weasley n'existe plus. Je regarde la table des professeurs pour me donner contenance après avoir ignorer une énième fois George, quand je croise le regard de Rogue. Il me fait un faible sourire et je lui lance mon regard le plus glacial. Il écarquille les yeux et retourne à son assiette. Je fais de même et mange goulûment ce qu'il y a devant moi.

-Fait attention ou tu ne vas plus rentrer dans ta robe de bal, rit Ron.

-Oh pas de problème. Pas de cavalier, pas de bal. Pas de bal, pas de robe et pas de robe, pas de régime !

Sur ces belle paroles je m'empiffre encore plus. J'entends George soupirer puis il me dit qu'il voulait bien venir avec moi.

-Non merci, je ne voudrais pas te forcer, dis-je pleine d'amertume.

Je me lève et sort de la salle à grande enjambé devant des regards plus que surpris. Non mais quel toupet ! « je veux bien y aller avec toi », non mais sérieusement ? Il m'avait vraiment dit ça en soupirant ? Non mais je n'y croix pas ! Je fulmine encore pendant deux bonne heures. Angie, qui m'avait poursuivie, lève les yeux au ciel et me demande de me calmer. Je respire un bon coup puis me met à pleurer comme une vrai petite fille. Elle me caresse les cheveux en me disant que je pouvais y aller seule, au bal. Demain nous irions m'acheter une belle robe à près-au-lard et j'irai toute seule, comme la grande, belle et intelligente sorcière que je suis. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à décider quel couleur m'irait le mieux et quelle coiffure nous devrions faire. Ça faisait tellement… fille. Pour une fois, se sentir féminine, ou vouloir l'être, me fait du bien. On s'endort sans nous en apercevoir et nous fûmes réveiller le lendemain matin par le tableau.

-Mes demoiselles, il ne vous reste plus que vingt minutes pour descendre et aller à Près-au-lard.

On saute dans la salle de bain, on se lave le plus rapidement possible, on enfile des vêtement et on court jusqu'à l'entré du château. Nous sommes arriver juste à temps. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun garçon, que des filles gloussant entre elles. Angie les imites et je rigole au éclat mais mon rire se stop net quand je vois Fred et George se diriger vers nous. Je regarde Angie qui me conseille d'être détendu, cool, comme elle dit. Alors je me détend et deviens cool. Tellement cool que je sourie à George, tellement cool que quand il nous dit qu'il a une cavalière, je ne lui saute pas dessus pour l'étrangler et que je continue de sourire.

-Elle à quoi Kara ? Demande Fred à Angie.

-Elle essaye d'être cool, dit-elle en chuchotant.

-Elle au courant qu'elle fait peur ?

-Je ne croix pas, dit Angie. Aller viens Kara, si on se dépêche pas on ne trouvera plus de belle robe.

Je la suis, toujours figer dans mon sourire cool et marche aussi vite que Angie pour nous éloigner des garçons. Je demande à Angie si c'était une blague ou alors si je rêvais mais elle me fait une grimace. Elle me dit que ce n'était pas grave, sûrement une dinde. Je me fige sur place.

-Oh non ! Et si George aimait les dindes ? Dis-je horrifier.

Angie par dans un fou rire, très vite rejoins par moi et nous gagnâmes la première boutique de robe de soirée plus tranquillement. Je dut en faire cinq et retourner dans la deuxième pour trouver ma robe. Les robe d'aujourd'hui son d'un vulgaire… on voie tout, les jambes, les bras, les seins (enfin pas en entier) et même le dos. Je veux bien qu'on voix une de ces option mais toute sur la même robe sa fait vulgaire. J'ai choisie une belle robe magique et des chaussures eux aussi ensorcelés avec de haut talon aiguille. Du quinze centimètre d'après Angelina alors que je suis certaine qu'ils en font à peine huit. La robe change de couleur selon mes humeur, quand je l'ai essayer elle est passe de noir au bleu en un rien de temps, le bleu semble être la bonne humeur ou la surprise. Je suis en suite aller cher le coiffeur pour me teindre les cheveux en rouge, mais pas un rouge flamboyant. Non un rouge foncé avec des reflets rubis. Une fois fini nous passâmes devant une librairie, une vielle librairie mais trop nouvelle pour que je la connaisse déjà. Je me perd dans les livres, la poussière, les lignes, les mots et l'ancre. Angelina dut me tirer littéralement de la boutique mais j'eus tout de même le temps d'acheter quelque livre. Nous rentrâmes tranquillement au château et nous enfermâmes le reste de l'après-midi où j'ai aider Angie en métamorphose.

-Angie, calme toi. Regarde ce n'est pas compliquer. Tu fais le même mouvement que pour faire léviter un objet et tu prononces distinctement : « Vivas en perras ! ».

Angie soupir en me disant que c'était facile pour moi, vue que j'étais un prodige, et réessaye. Elle fait comme je lui avait dit et mon livre de potion se mit à prendre vie. Des yeux apparurent ainsi qu'une bouche et il récita son contenue. Il commençait à entamer le septième chapitre, dédier sur la lycanthropie, quand elle réussi à annuler le sort. Je la félicite et voulut passée au devoir de potion quand nous vîmes l'heure. Il était temps d'aller dîner. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et tombâmes sur une drôle de scène. Fred et George étaient entrain de se disputé. Ça se voyait à leur tête mais aucun son ne nous parvenait. Il avait jeter un sortilège pour n'être entendu que d'eux. Nous les contournâmes sans les regarder et les attendîmes à table. Nous fûmes rejoins que de Fred car George c'était assis à coter d'une blonde très belle. Angie demande pourquoi George ne nous rejoignait pas et Fred lui répond que c'était un idiot. Je fais fait semblant de m'intéresser à autre chose et demande si quelqu'un savais danser, pour changer de sujet. Fred, Ron et Harry dirent non mais un de leur copain leva timidement la main.

-C'est vrai ? Dis-je souriante. Tu es Neville Londubas c'est ça ?

-Oui, dit-il doucement.

-Tu te fais toujours embêter par ces débiles de Serpentard ?

-Un peu moins maintenant…

-N'importe quoi, dit Hermione. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure Drago t'a envoyer une bombe à encre en te disant que tu n'irais pas au bal puisque tu n'as pas de cavalière.

Neville rougie jusqu'au racine et je lui fait un petit sourire. Soudain j'eus une idée.

-Tu aimes danser. Tu veux aller au bal Neville ? Je connais quelqu'un qui n'a pas de cavalier…

-Qui ? S'écrit-il.

Je rie et lui dit que c'était moi et que ça me ferai vraiment plaisir s 'il m'accompagnait. Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle et fait mine de refuser. Mais j'insiste, presque suppliante puis il accepte encore plus rouge qu'avant. Angie et Fred me félicitèrent d'avoir inviter Neville bien que qu'ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi.

-Neville est très gentil, dis-je. En plus il est intarissable sur la Botanic et il ne mérite pas qu'on le traite ainsi.

Ils ne dirent rien et partirent dans leur sale commune. Je monte dans la tours d'astronomie et regarde la nuit. Je ne fais pas attention à l'heure et ce fus Albus qui me rappel à l'ordre.

-Le couvre feu est tomber depuis bien longtemps, dit-il.

-Pardon, je n'ai pas vue le temps passé.

Il me raccompagne et avant que je rentre me coucher, il me dit quelque chose d'étrange.

-L'amour est une chose difficile mais jamais mauvaise. Fait toi confiance.

Je lui sourie et médite sur ces phrases toute la nuit.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 13

-Non mais tu as vue ta tête ? Me gronde Angie.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

-Ouais c'est ça, bonjour. Non mais tu t'es regardée ? Tu as des cernes pas possible et ton teint… Mon Dieu tu es devenue un vampire ? Ou pire… Tu es malade ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi, j'ai bien faillit en être un, un jour. J'étais en Transylvanie avec Tom et le reste des Serpentard dans une forêt quand on c'est fait attaquer par un troupeau de vampire. Ils étaient trois ! Mais j'ai juste faillit être mordu donc ça allai et puis je ne voie pas en quoi être malade serai pire. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil. Angie me secoue dans tout les sens, apparemment vue la quantité de chose quelle devait faire pour que je soit « présentable », on devait s'y mettre maintenant. Je soupire et la suis. Elle nous enferme dans la salle de bain des préfets et nous coule un bain bien chaud, je me réjouis de passer un bon moment avec elle à nous détendre mais je me trompe. Nous avons passer deux heures à nous faire des gommage de la tête au pied. DEUX HEURES ! Puis nous sommes aller manger et nous sommes vite aller chercher ça robe et du maquillage. Je croise Neville et lui sourie. Il me fait un petit signe de main en rougissant, je m'approche de lui pour lui parler mais Angie, tel une tornade, me prend la bras en criant à Neville qu'il aurai tout le temps de me parler se soir au bal. J'ai juste le temps de croiser Fred et de lui demande s'il pouvait venir avec Neville nous chercher pour huit heures. Je ne sais pas si il le fera je n'ai pas eu le temps d'entendre ça réponse. Angelina commence par se préparer et me dit qu'on s'occupera de moi en dernier. Je ne bronche pas, je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau et révise mes cours. Je savais tout par cœur évidement mais, ça me rappelait des souvenir. Comme le cours de potion que nous avons fait il y a deux jours, sur les potions de vérité. Lorsque j'étais avec Tom nous nous amusions à en mettre dans de petite fiole que nous renversions lors du dîner et ensuite nous posions des questions qui fâche. Angie me sort de mes penser et quand je la voix je m'explose de rire. Elle avait la tête pleine de bigoudi rose et bleue. Mon amie fronce les sourcilles et m'installe à la coiffeuse. Elle me brosse les cheveux et me les lisse puis me les coiffes d'un chignon banane. Je met un corset sur mes sous-vêtement pendant qu'elle retire ces bigoudi et me remet à la coiffeuse pour qu'Angie me maquille. Elle applique un fard qui change de couleur selon mes humeurs, pour que toute ma tenue soit toujours en harmonie. Elle m'agrandit les cilles et m'épile les sourcilles ainsi que les jambes. Je croix que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de tuer quelqu'un que maintenant. J'enfile ma belle robe de soirée moulante sans bretelle qui est maintenant de couleur carmin et assassine Angelina du regard. Elle allait me dire quelque chose quand le tableau nous informes que nos cavalier sont arrivés. Nous nous inspectâmes chacune et sortîmes en souriant. Neville était très élégant en costume blanc et chemise noir. Il avait un très jolie nœud papillon blanc crème, les cheveux gominer et plaquer en arrière. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, tendu et impatient. Je lui sourie et le complimente sur ça tenue. Il me regarde la bouche entrouverte puis me sourie et me complimente à mon tour. Je rougie et le remercie. Fred ne peu s'empêcher de m'embêter mais je sais qu'il me trouve très belle.

-Tu est vraiment belle, dommage que je ne t'ai pas rencontrer avant Angelina. Aïe !

Angie lui avait donne un coup dans l'épaule et ils rirent ensemble. Nous sommes un peu en retard, tout le monde était déjà arriver, ce qui fait que nous sommes le centre d'intérêt. Je pince mon amie, tout en souriant de façon cool, et lui demande pourquoi le bal avait commencer alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heure. Elle me dit que le bal commençait à Sept heure mais si nous voulions faire sensation nous devions arriver juste à temps pour dîner. Mon sourire cool se crispe un peu et Angie me demande de plus faire la cool parce que je n'y arrive pas. Je fais peur. J'arrête immédiatement de sourire et la foudroie du regard. Je fulmine intérieurement mais je remarque que Neville est fière d'être là, avec une cavalière. Il semble sur le point d'exploser de joie et de fierté. Je lui fais un vrai sourire, mes mon bras sous le siens et nous nous dirigeons vers la table de Harry, Ron et Hermione pendant que ma robe passe de carmin à bleu ciel. Angie part à la table des jumeaux Weasley. Je souhaite le bonsoir aux amis de mon partenaire et nous commençâmes à dîner. C'était vraiment très bon, nous avons eu le droit à un dîner français. Tout le monde n'a pas aimer les escargots à l'ail mais moi j'ai vraiment apprécier. Je me souvient de la première fois où j'ai manger des escargots, c'était avec mon oncle avant qu'il ne meurt. Il m'avait emmener dans un restaurant pour le réveillon et m'avait fait goûter les escargots. Il m'avait appris que c'était l'aliment qui représentait notre beau pays. J'avais neuf ans. Je fut sortie de mes pensés par Ron qui me demande comme j'arrivais à manger pareil horreur. Je lui sourie et lui dit que j'étais française. Il fait une grimace de dégoût, ce qui me rappel la réaction de Tom. C'était aussi à Noël qu'il avait découvert le goût de ce plat. Il avait fait une drôle de grimace mais c'était entêté à tout manger, rien que par fierté. Je m'étais moquer de lui tout le long du bal. Je sourie à ce souvenir, ce que remarque mon cavalier. La musique retentit, Neville et moi sommes les premiers à danser. Ma robe est vert claire, je m'amuse bien mais j'aimerai être ailleurs. Être à la place de cette blonde au yeux bleu qui se trouve au bras de George. Mais je n'y suis pas et n'y serai peut-être jamais. Ma robe deviens marron jaune pendant que je déprime. Je vois Neville regarder tout le temps dans la même direction et tombe sur Luna Lovegood qui dansait toute seule. Je sourie à Neville et lui d'aller invité la jeune fille. Il s'excuse au près de moi et part en direction de l'étrange fille. J'allai m'asseoir quand on me prend le bras je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Rogue. Mon far à paupière se colore instantanément en rouge foncé et je toise le professeur.

-Quoi ?

-Oh mais c'est que tu es sur le point de me mordre, sourie-t-il en regardant mes chaussures devenir noir suie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Crachais-je.

-Je… je voulais… Comment vas-tu ? Dit-il en bégayant.

-Tu as perdu le doit de me poser se genre de question quand tu l'a rejoins, dis-je froidement. Je sais que tu as changer de camps mais je m'en fiche. J'ai pensé que je pourrai passer outre mais non ! Alors fiche moi la paix sinon je te gèle sur place !

Ma robe est couleur glace. Il recule de quelque pas mais fait mine de se rapprocher. Je lève la main mais je sent qu'on me prend les deux poignets. Je regarde à droite puis à gauche et voix le même visage.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 14

Fred et George me tiennent chacun un poignet. Je les regardes sans comprendre pourquoi ils m'arrêtent jusqu'à ce que George me dit que nous n'étions pas seul. Je me souviens du bal que j'avais momentanément oublier et me calme. Ma robe prend une couleur plus chaude, un jolie marron chocolat en référence à ma reconnaissance envers les Weasley et sort de la sale. Je me promène dans le jardin et m'assied sur un muret. Je t'ente de faire le vide dans ma tête et attend que mes vêtements se délave pour devenir blanc. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste seule mais lorsque le tissus devient écru quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Je soupire et me retourne vers Albus qui me sourie, amuser.

-Tu as une très belle robe, me flatte-t-il.

-Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

\- Elle ressemble beaucoup à celle que tu portais au bal de Noël avec Tom, sourie Albus. Elle aussi était ensorceler.

Je hoche la tête. J'avais pris une pâle copie de la magnifique robe que je portant d'antan. Je portait une crinoline à cet époque avec un beau jupon bien garnie. Je sourie en repensant à mon passé. Tom m'avait proposer d'aller au bal de Noël avec lui et j'avais évidement accepter. Astride, la fille populaire de l'époque était verte de jalousie, elle m'avait rendu la vie difficile pendant presque un mois mais ça m'était égal parce que j'allais aller au bal avec le garçon de mes rêves. À cette époque j'avais compris que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour le préfet de Serpentard. J'avais décidé de lui avouer mon amour le soir du bal. Ainsi j'avais mis ma plus belle robe, mes plus beau soulier et je m'était coiffer à la perfection. Je me trouvais belle et j'avais confiance en moi. Jusqu'à ce que je voie mon ami dans son costume trois pièce noir. Il était divinement beau. Nous avions danser toute la soirée, valse sur valse. Comme j'avais la tête qui tournais nous étions sortie prendre l'air. Nous nous sommes assis sur un muret et le silence c'était installer. Je respirait calmement et allais me confesser quand il pris la parole.

-J'ai pris une décision ! Je vais tous les anéantir. Aucun d'eux ne survivra, je t'en fais la promesse.

-De quoi tu parles Tom ?

-Je parle des moldus ! Il va payer pour ce qu'il ma fait… et pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait aussi. Tout le monde aura peur du maître des ténèbres, de Lord Voldemort !

Mon sourire s'évanouit immédiatement en repensant à ces dernier moment de complicité me ramenant au moment présent. Je regarde Albus tristement.

-C'est ce jour la que Tom à décider de devenir Lord Voldemort, dis-je sombrement. Si seulement je ne lui avais rien dit sur ce qui m'étais arrivée.

-Ne te blâme pas, me gronde Albus. C'est normal que tu te sois confier à ton ami, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui se passerai ensuite.

-Tu es gentil Albus mais c'est entièrement ma faute et tu le sais.

Albus allait me répondre quand un bruit de pas se fait entendre. Nous tournâmes la tête, vîmes George courir vers nous, rouge et transpirant. Dumbledore me fait un clin d'œil et par, l'air de rien. George s'approche doucement et prend place à mes cotés. Il me fait un sourire timide, lève la main vers moi mais la laisse retomber mollement sur sa cuisse.

-Tu ne devrais pas être avec ta cavalière ? Demandais-je sur le ton de la discussion.

-Elle est insupportable, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Londubas ?

-Il est avec Luna, lui souris-je. Je suis contente d'être venu avec lui. Il voulait absolument venir mais il n'avait pas de partenaire alors je me suis proposer.

George me regarde avec de grand yeux puis explose de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

-Harry ma dit que tu étais aller avec lui au bal pour donner une leçon au Serpentard, me dit George narquois.

-Oui aussi, avouais-je.

-C'est toi qui mourrai d'envie d'y aller, avoue !

-Oui c'est vrai, dis-je en riant. Malheureusement la personne avec qui je voulais y aller ne la pas pris sérieusement et c'est trouver une autre cavalière.

-C'est un idiot, me dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça cavalière était jolie au moins ?

-Plutôt oui, dis-je sérieuse. Une belle blonde aux longs cheveux et aux jambes interminable avec une robe échancré jusqu'aux cuisse mais ce qui me rassure c'est qu'il la trouve insupportable.

George ouvre de grand yeux. Il vient de comprendre que je parlais de lui. Il devient rouge pivoine puis se frappe la tête.

-Non mais quel imbécile !

-Difficile de le nier, dis-je en souriant.

Il me pousse gentiment et me propose de retourner au bal. Il me tend son bras et j'accepte. Lorsque nous rentrâmes dans la salle à manger le désert était servie. Je m'assied à la table d'Angelina, une amie à elle que je connais pas, George, Fred et Dean quand une fille me tapote l'épaule. C'était la blonde, la cavalière de George. Je rougie d'embarras pendant que ma robe devient orange et me lève. La fille prend ma chaise et je reste debout, comme une cruche. J'allais partir quand je sent deux mains sur mes anche, me tirer en arrière. J'atterris sur les genoux de George qui me dit que je n'avais qu'à me mettre là. Je rougie violemment, ma robe aussi et un sourire idiot se peint sur mes lèvres. La blonde devient blême et me demande sèchement si je sait qui elle est.

-Non, avouais-je.

-Je m'appel Naomi Clark, dit-elle sur ton suffisant. Et tu es assise sur les genoux de mon cavalier.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Kara Leroy. Si ça te gène tant que ça tu n'avais cas pas me déloger.

Toute la table se met à rire et Naomi Clark tourne les tallons en gagnant une autre table. Je prend donc sa place et mange avec appétit la bûche glacer avant quelle ne fonde. Un slow retentis et George me propose de danser. Je sourie et le suis sur la piste. Il pose ces deux mains sur mes anche et me dit de poser les miennes sur son coup. Je m'exécute et nous tournons doucement, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Je suis au ange, pendant un moment j'oublie tout ce qui ce passe autour de moi. J'oublie que nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre dont je suis en partie responsable, que le garçon qui est avec moi risque de mourir avec son frère et surtout je m'oublie. Je suis sereine, ma robe est d'un blanc immaculé et je n'ai plus l'impression que mes pieds touche le sol.

-Heu Kara ? Tu peu nous reposer sur le sol ?

Je le regarde surprise puis baisse les yeux. Nous étions entrain de lévité a quelque centimètre du sol. Je met à rire tout en nous faisant regagner la terre ferme. Heureusement que personne ne nous avait vue, on aurai pu avoir des problèmes.

-Tu sais, j'ai réagit comme un idiot. C'est avec toi que je voulais venir ici.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il posa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était léger et doux, comme une caresse. Je sourie, la bouche toujours contre la sienne et me presse un peu plus fort contre lui. Ma robe devient multicolore, ne sachant plus quelle humeur exprimer puisque je les ressentait toute en même temps.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 15

Le bal pris fin et nous regagnâmes tous nos dortoirs sauf Angelina et moi qui étions dans mes appartements. George avait absolument voulut me raccompagner, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Une fois devant le tableau il me sourie et me regarde dans les yeux. Angie en profite pour se faufiler dans l'appartement pour ne pas nous déranger. Je fait un sourire gêner au frère Weasley et voie ma robe devenir carmin. George rie ouvertement ce qui me vexe un peu mais je ne le fut qu'un court instant puisqu'il s'arrêta rapidement pour écraser ces lèvres sur les miennes. J'en fut surprise mais appréciai le moment. Je fermai les yeux, entrouvris ma bouche laissant sa langue caresser la miennes puis passa mes main dans ces cheveux. Lorsque nous reprîmes notre souffle je vis George le feu au joue. Il se mis dos à moi puis fit quelque pas pour partir mais reviens vite vers moi et me prend les mains.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes Kara ? Me dit-il soudain nerveux.

-Évidement, lui souris-je. Tu croix que je t'aurai laisser faire sinon ?

-Tu as raison, sourie mon ami. Je t'aime moi aussi, bonne nuit.

Il me fait un baiser rapide sur la joue et part à grande enjamber vers la salle commune de ça maison.

-Comme c'est mignon, dit une voix mielleuse derrière moi.

Je me retourne et foudroie du regard Angelina avant de partir dans un fou rire. Nous nous couchâmes très tard se soir là. Le lendemain midi Angelina me réveilla avec un verre d'eau sur la tête. Je sur saute, faisant bondir tout les meubles de ma chambre. Mon amie me regarde avec frayeur et tremblais de toute part. Elle porta une main à ça bouche et me demande d'une voix blanche comment j'avais fait ça. Je me masse les tempes et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Oubliette.

Ces yeux ce font absent, elle papillonne du regard puis me regarde de nouveau clairement.

-Lève toi grosse marmotte, sinon on va louper le déjeuner !

Je soupire de soulagement puis m'habille rapidement. J'étais de très bonne humeur. D'excellente humeur même. Nous gagnâmes le réfectoire et nous assîmes avec les jumeaux. Fred embrasse Angie et George fait de même avec moi devant le regard surpris de la plupart des Gryffondor.

-Tu sors avec elle ? Demande Ron la bouche ouverte.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous sortir alors que nous venons d'entré ? Demandais-je au cadet Wesley.

-Non, rit Harry. Quand deux personnes sont ensemble on dit qu'ils « sortent » ensemble.

-Ah dis-je en comprenant. Comme toi, Hermione et Ron !

-Non, pas du tout, dit Harry gentiment. Ron demande si George est ton petit-ami ?

-Hein ? Petit ? Mais il est pas petit, riais-je. George n'est plus mon ami mais mon fiancé.

J'avais dit ça avec fierté et joie alors que toute l'assemblé semblaient s'être étouffer avec de l'eau et/ou de la nourriture, j'en suis surprise et vexé.

-Maman va te tuer, dis Ginny.

-Je ne suis pas ton fiancé, s'écrit George.

-Mais tu m'as dit que m'aimais… Dis-je le cœur en pièce. Tu m'as mentis ?

J'allais me mettre en colère quand Hermione se mit à rire.

-Petit-ami c'est l'équivalent français de fiancé, c'est la même chose, dit-elle. Même si fiancé est très démoder.

-Oui j'ai été élever… très strictement.

À l'évocation de mon passé tout le monde tendit l'oreille pour en savoir plus cependant je me terre dans le silence, ressassent les mauvais souvenir. Les conversations reprirent autour de moi mais je ne les entendais pas. George resta muet, me regardant patiemment comme Tom l'avais fait avant lui. Notre première rencontre à été dans le Poudlard Express. J'essayai de mettre ma valise dans le filet au dessus des banquettes sans vraiment y parvenir quand j'ai senti qu'on m'aidai. Je me suis retourner pour remercier la personne quand mes yeux se sont accrocher à deux billes noir. Je lui sourie et bégaye des remerciement. Il me sourie a son tout et se présente.

-Je suis Tom Jédusor. C'est ma première année et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Laïka Leroy. C'est aussi ma première année. C'est aussi une grande surprise parce que je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore viennes me le dire.

-Toi aussi tu as vue le professeur Dumbledore ?

Nous nous racontâmes sa venue dans nos vie. Comment il avait arracher à l'orphelinat Tom et comment il avait donner un peu d'espoir dans ma vie. C'est quelque mois après que j'ai livrer mon secret à Tom. Se dernier me reprochant de ne jamais parler de ma vie en dehors des murs de Poudlard. J'avais alors inspirer à fond pour lui dire que si je ne parlais de ma vie c'est quel n'avais aucun intérêt. Il ne semblais pas me croire puis m'avais poser une autre question. Il voulait savoir d'où venais ma peur des Moldus.

-Kara, ça va ?

Je sursaute et reprend mes esprits. George me regarde inquiet, un main sur mon épaule et l'autre sur ma joue. Je me force à sourire et lui dit oui. Je vais bien. Je dois aller bien. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je dois me tourner vers le futur. Même si je me dit ça, il y a toujours cette petite voix dans ma tête qui se moque de moi. « Comme si tu pouvais aller de l'avant alors que tu n'as même pas pardonner ton passé ! ».

Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes à près-au-lard. Je me baladais main dans la main avec George, profitant de la neige et du soleil. Nous nous dirigions vers les trois ballets quand quelque chose de froid et dure s'écrase sur mon coup. Je pousse un petit crie de surprise et me retourne pour découvrir deux filles et deux garçons. La fille rousse rougie violemment et s'excuse en bafouillant qu'elle visait son frère George. Je lui sourie prend de la neige dans ma main et me tourne complètement vers elle.

-Comme ça ? Dis-je en écrasant la neige sur le visage surpris de George.

Tout le monde ria avec moi, surtout Ginny, et une mémorable bataille de boule de neige commença. Les boules des neiges fusaient de toute part, George m'avais soulever de terre et m'avais fait tomber dans la poudreuse en faisant bien attention à me recouvrir entièrement de neige. En suite nous avons inconsciemment fait des duos pour se défendre et attaquer et c'est après une heure de lutte acharner que nous avons tous hisser drapeau blanc. C'est donc dégoulinant et frigorifier que nous avons gagner les trois ballets. Nous commandâmes chacun une bière au beurre. Nous reparlions de notre belle bataille quand je croisa le regard du barman. Se dernier fronçais les sourcilles pour mieux me voir et c'est à se moment là que je le reconnue. J'enfonce précipitamment ma tête dans mes bras et respire rapidement. George me demande ce que j'ai et je leur dit que j'ai mal à la tête.

Le barman… je le connais ! Nous avons été ensemble à Poudlard. C'était un Serpentard. C'était un des rare à ne pas haïr les moldus et donc un des rares que je défendais. J'ai peur qu'il ne me reconnaisse…

George, comprenant l'urgence de la situation, dit aux autres que nous allions rentrer à Poudlard. Malheureusement nous n'en avons pas eu le temps.

-Hé jeune fille, vous ne seriez pas une parente de Laïka Leroy par hasard ? Demande le barman qui c'est précipité à notre table alors que nous nous levions.

-Je… Oui c'est.. C'est ma Tante, répondis-je avec hésitation. Et vous vous êtes ?

-Je suis un ami de ta Tante. Je m'appelle Barth Oligar. Par Merlin, tu lui ressembles comme deux goûtes d'eau, rit-il. Alors comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien, dis-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle fait le tours du monde avec mon Oncle.

Barth semble déçu. Il nous dit qu'il nous offres cette tourner et que je ne devais pas hésiter à revenir le voir. Il me fait promettre de parler de lui a ma « Tante » lors de mon prochain hiboux, me fait un clin d'œil et repart travailler. Je tremble comme une feuille en rentrant a Poudlard, ce que remarque George.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une tante, dit Angelina.

-Je… Elle ne m'aime pas, c'est pour ça que j'en parle jamais, mentis-je.

-Tu ne parles jamais de toi, c'est pas nouveau, dit Dean en riant.

Seulement c'est bien le seul. Personne n'a envie de rire. Surtout pas moi. Je sent les larmes me monté au yeux et prend mes jambes a mon cou. Je rentre au château en courant, laissant mes amis surpris derrière moi. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et ne laisse personne entré. Pas même Fred et George. Le soir venu, ils revinrent.

-La… Kara, dit Fred.

-C'est l'heure de manger, dit George.

J'hésite et fini par sortirent. Ils remarquèrent que j'ai pleurer toute la journée mais ne dirent rien. Une fois à table, personne ne m'adresse la parole. Je joue avec ma nourriture mais ne mange presque rien.

-Bah tu as pas faim aujourd'hui ? Me demande Ron. Tu es malades ?

Je secoue négativement la tête.

-Comment vous avez réussi à convaincre Maman de vous laisser rentrer au terrier et avec Kara en plus ? Demande Ginny, surprise et scandaliser. Moi j'ai eu le droit à un refus catégorique !

-On lui a dit qu'on avait une amie à lui présenté, c'est tout, dit Fred.

-Elle devait être curieuse, renchérie George.

Ils continuèrent de parler et moi de jouer avec mon morceau de poulet quand j'eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je relève la tête d'un coup et regarde Albus. Ce dernier parle avec le professeur McGonagall, ne semblant nullement perturber. Je fronce les sourcilles et regarde Severus. Lui aussi me regarde.

Tu as sentis ?

Il me fait signe que oui. Je lui demande alors de prévenir Albus que je vais aller jeter un œil autour du château. Je préviens les jumeaux aussi mais George ne me lâche pas la main, me faisant non de la tête.

George, j'en est pas pour longtemps. Je vais juste à la tour d'Astronomie pour jeter un œil a ce qui se passe autour du château…

-Je peux t'accompagner alors, me dit-il dans un murmure.

-Non, on ne sait jamais si…

-Si il y a quelque chose nous serons deux. Donc deux fois plus de…

-J'ai dit non ! M'écriais-je.

Nos amis nous dévisagèrent, surpris. Je soupire, me lève et quitte la grande salle. Je m'élance vers la tours d'astronomie et monte les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois au sommet, je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Je commence ma méditation, pour ne faire plus que un avec la nature. Je fouille le ciel et trouve un corbeau, volant au dessus du château. Je fais fusionner nos conscience et prend le contrôle de l'animal. Je voie à travers ces yeux et bat des ailes énergiquement. Je fais le tours du château plusieurs fois, regardant attentivement chaque recoins, je vais ensuite voler dans les jardins et au-dessus du lac noir. Seulement je fais aussi chou blanc. Je libère le corbeau et réintègre mon corps, épuiser mais bredouille. Ne me laissant nullement abattre, je recommence la même opération avec une biche de la forêt interdite et fouille cette dernière de fond en comble. Je n'ai malheureusement pas plus de chance, je frappe mes sabots de dépit et lève les yeux sur le ciel. Le soleil se lève, il va bientôt être l'heure de partir pour le Poudlard express. Je reviens dans mon corps, fatiguer comme jamais et retourne à mes appartement d'un pas chancelant. Quel n'est pas ma surprise de voire les jumeaux endormis sur mon canapé. Je soupir, attendris et agacer de les trouvés là. Je me penche sur George, le réveillant avec un tendre baiser. Se dernier sur saute et est sur le point de parler mais je pause ma main sur ces lèvres, mimant de l'autre un chut.

-Ne crie pas, tu va réveiller Fred, lui chuchotais-je.

Il me lance un regard noir puis me fais signe de le suivre. Nous allons dans ma chambre et une fois la porte fermer, il se retourne vers moi. Son visage est tellement rouge de colère que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Cri-t-il.

-À la tour d'Astronomie comme je te l'ai dit hier, lui répondis-je calmement.

-Ne me ment pas ! On y était aussi mais tu n'étais pas là ! Hurle t-il. On ta chercher partout dans le château et on ne t'a pas trouver ! On était mort d'inquiétude !

-J'étais bien à la tour d'Astronomie, lui dis-je ahurie. Enfin sur le toi, pour être plus précise.

-Et tu y es rester toute la nuit ? Cri-t-il.

-Techniquement, dis-je malicieuse. Mon corps est bel et bien rester sur le toit mais mon esprit, mon âmes si tu préfères, à voyager dans le corps d'un corbeau puis d'une biche tout la nuit. Mais je n'est rien trouver. C'est très frustrant !

George me regarde surpris puis soupire. Il me détail de la tête au pied et soupire une nouvelle fois. Il me dit que je devrai prendre un peu plus soin de moi et de préparer mes affaires, le train part dans une heure. Il me fait un bisous sur le front et sort réveiller son frère. Je suis entrain de ranger mes sous-vêtements quand la porte s'ouvre en grand.

-Kara ! Ne refait jamais… oh pardon ! Hurle-t-il en refermant la porte avec fracas.

Je rigole comme jamais et fini ma valise d'un coup de baguette. Je rejoins les jumeaux dans le salon où je voie Fred rouge tomate et George qui est sur le point de mourir de rire.

-Alors petit voyeur, que voulais-tu me dire ? Lui demandais-je, taquine.

Il réussi l'exploit à rougir d'avantage.

-Je ne suis pas un voyeur, dit-il en séparant chaque syllabe. Et je te disais de ne jamais recommencer. Tu ne sais pas à quel point nous avons eu peur pour toi ?

-C'est inutile, dis-je en balayant d'un revers de main ces paroles. Il ne peur rien m'arriver de grave.

Ils étaient sur le point de répliquer mais le tableau de mon entré nous préviens qu'il est temps de prendre les calèches. Nous nous dirigeâmes à pas de courses jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor pour que George et Fred prennent leurs valises puis courûmes à l'entré du château, où nous attendaient les calèches. Aucun d'entre nous ne prononce un mot avant d'être seul dans un compartiment du train.

-Alors ? Vous savez où vous vous installerez sur le chemin de travers ? Demandais-je.


End file.
